Look At Me
by Stelena-Beautiful
Summary: AR 2013 Nurse's Ball. A General Hospital x The Bold and the Beautiful crossover. Ensemble piece.
1. Chapter 1

**Main couples-  
Michael Corinthos III && Steffy Forrester  
Noah Drake && Bobbie Spencer  
Ric Lansing && Katie Logan  
Thomas Forrester && Maxie Jones**

**Others to be revealed…**

**Chapter 1**

_**Port Charles, New York  
Spring 2013**_

Steffy Forrester dropped the phone into its cradle on the desk, running her hands through her dark hair in frustration. She then stood and began to pace the large suite as she pressed her hand to the small, ever-growing mound underneath her black, button-down blouse. "Well, baby girl, I guess I won't have a date after all for this damn thing. No one wants to date a woman who is noticeably pregnant. I know because I think I've called every single guy in the United States." She couldn't believe she was so desperate for a date. In the past, she could flick her fingers and guys would come running – _panting_, even - but not anymore. No one wanted to be saddled with someone else's baby mama, even just for one evening.

She sighed and decided a walk along the pier was in order. She missed the ocean though; it was the best part of California, as far as she was concerned – and more importantly, she needed to clear her head. She grabbed her expensive handbag off the desk and started for the door. She opened it and couldn't believe what – or whom, actually – she saw standing there, about to knock.

"Mom? Grandfather?" She gasped in shock. She was immediately enfolded in their arms as they fawned all over her. "What are you two doing here?" She asked when she pulled back.

"We came to support you on your big night," Taylor said as if it should be obvious. "AIDs and HIV research is so important and to think many of the costumes at this ball you made by hand!" Taylor beamed with pride.

"Mom, thank you but it's a smalltime production."

Eric shook his head. "Not anymore. I alerted the press and they will be here _en masse_ come Saturday night!"

"Wow … I don't know what to say," Steffy said. "Except I better spiffy-up some of the costumes for the ball. I had no idea all of this was going to happen."

"It was your brother's idea," Taylor said.

"Did Thomas come with you?" Steffy asked hopefully. She missed Thomas a lot. They were still very close but it was hard to maintain a sibling-ship over Skype alone. Long distance could be a killer for any relationship, even sister/brother ones. But this was Steffy's new home, her new start, her baby's new beginning too, and she wouldn't trade it for anything.

Taylor shook her head. "He's not with us _but_ he will be here soon. He will be on the next flight out. He just had to tie up some loose ends in L.A."

"Wow this is awesome. I know Sabrina will appreciate all you three are doing to help the cause."

"Who's Sabrina?"

"This mousy student nurse who is organizing the ball. She was the one who came to me about designing the costumes since she heard I was in town. I almost turned her away at the door but in the end, I am glad that I didn't."

"It sounds wonderful," Taylor said. Her eyes moved to Steffy's little protruding belly. "How's the baby?"

"She's doing well," Steffy said with a little smile.

Taylor broke out into a huge smile. "She's a 'she'?"

"Uh huh. I was planning to call you tonight with the news but well, you're here now."

Taylor lightly rested her hands on Steffy's stomach. Tears misted her big hazel eyes. "I know she's going to be as beautiful as you are."

Steffy smiled. "More beautiful, but hopefully a lot less messed up."

"You're not messed up," Taylor pooh-poohed the very idea.

"Yeah I am, Mom. Or I was. I am trying to get my junk together, for my little girl."

Eric smiled approvingly. "Self-betterment never hurt anyone," he agreed.

"So enough about me. How are you two?"

"I am doing better," Taylor said. "I am back on the wagon after that 'episode' I had a month ago, for lack of a better word."

"Oh thank god," Steffy said. "I am so glad. How about you, Grandpa?"

"I'm doing well. Just taking life one day at a time, seeing where it goes. Your mother has been instrumental in that."

"Are you two …?"

"No," they said at the same time. Taylor smiled. "We realized that we are much better off as friends."

Steffy didn't know what to say. She was glad to hear it though. Her grandpa and her mother? It had all been too weird. Too incestuous and she was glad whatever that they had shared was in the past. The idea of them sleeping together or marrying was such a Brooke Logan move that she couldn't stand it.

"Anyway, we're so glad to see you."

"Ditto," Steffy said. "Let me get you two something to drink."

"Actually we'd like to take you out on the town," Eric said.

"This isn't Los Angeles, Grandpa. There aren't many hot spots."

"There's got to be at least one classy place," Taylor said.

"Well there's the Metro Court."

"Sounds snazzy," Eric said. Steffy gave him a little smile.

"Alright let's go." Her walk on the pier would have to wait until later.

XoXoXo

Thomas Forrester had just picked up his luggage - which consisted of one suitcase and an overnight bag - at the airport claim when he overheard muttering nearby. He turned to see a petite, clearly pregnant woman kneeling on the floor trying to gather the contents of her Louis Vuitton suitcase. She was cursing loudly as she scrambled for her clothes. People just stood around looking at her like she was insane. Thomas realized that he couldn't do the same.

He moved over to her, dropped his stuff, and crouched down to her level. "Do you need help?"

"No," the woman snapped, her sapphire eyes flashing. "Why would I need help? I only dropped my suitcase and everything spilled out and Frisco promised to pick me up and he clearly forgot or had better things to do and –" She broke off. "Never mind."

Thomas didn't know how to respond so he just reached out and started gathering her stuff which was scattered all over the place. He couldn't stop the smirk that came to his lips when his hand locked on a pair of tiny black panties. "Are these yours by any chance?" he asked.

She snatched them from his hand, looking ready to slap him. "What are you – some kind of panty thief?" She stuffed them into the pocket of her suitcase and glared at him haughtily.

"No. I just thought you'd like to have them."

"Thanks and all but I don't need some strange guy fondling my undergarments."

"It's not like anyone else is willing to help," Thomas said, sweeping his lanky arm around to encompass the airport full of gawkers.

"That's not the point," the woman said as she zipped the bag and then climbed to her feet. She was panting a bit with the effort. "God! I am so fat!"

"If you're fat, then I'd hate to see you thin," Thomas said. It was true. Other than being noticeably pregnant, she was quite petite.

"Whatever," she said waving her hand. "I just need to get the hell out of here and back to my place." She reached for her purse and another suitcase but sighed as they seemed too heavy for her. Thomas was not one to ignore a woman in distress, especially a pretty one, so he stepped forward.

"I can carry those for you," he offered.

"I can handle them myself," she barked. "I don't need your help or anyone's actually. I am fine. Just freaking fine."

"Come on now. I am trying to be nice."

"You don't even know me."

Thomas yanked one of the suitcases from her hand. "Hey!" she shouted.

He read the tag. "Maxie Jones," he said. "I'm Thomas. Now we know each other. Let me help you."

"Why do you want to help me so bad? If you're some kind of rapist/killer, well, been there done that."

"Okay … But no, I am not. I just … Well, my sister is pregnant right now too and I'd want someone to help her out if she was in this kind of situation."

Maxie rolled her eyes. "Fine. Yeah. Whatever. Carry them to the curb and then just go on your merry way."

Thomas nodded. "Appreciative one, you are." He gathered the suitcases, including his, and they started towards the exit.

"Look sorry okay? It's just not my day. My buying trip to Paris was a bust and I am fat and alone and miserable and Frisco forgot me … again."

"Frisco is …? Your boyfriend?"

"Eww. No. He's my father. Well he's more of a sperm donor actually but he swore up and down he wanted to be a part of my life and he lied. Again."

"That sounds familiar."

"You have daddy issues too?" Maxie asked.

"Something like that," Thomas said.

They reached the curb then and Thomas set the suitcases down. "Let me hail you a cab."

"Well aren't you just a knight in shining Armani? That is Armani right?"

"Actually, it's Forrester."

"Wow I must be going crazy not to know that."

Thomas smirked at her. "Are you a fan of fashion?"

Maxie waved to her outfit which was very sexy for maternity wear. "Yeah, yeah I am. Like the biggest. But you know maternity outfits are so gosh darn ugly so I designed this myself."

"It looks good. The lines and cut are fantastic."

Maxie eyed him critically. "Are you gay? I mean I am not judging. My cousin is –"

Thomas held up a hand. "No. Not at all. I love women too much to play for my own team."

"Ah, then you're a player," Maxie sniffed. "But seriously you talk like you know fashion. I mean you even know the brand name of the outfit you're wearing. No straight man I know would pay attention to that."

Thomas smiled in spite of himself. "Actually I know the designer."

"Oh really? You know the Forresters?" Maxie asked. She narrowed her eyes at him, studying him critically. "Ohmigod! You're Thomas. Thomas _Forrester!_ I don't know why I didn't see it before. You are him, aren't you?"

"Guilty as charged."

She smiled then. "Well why didn't you say so?" Her whole demeanor completely changed towards him then. Whereas she had been cold and dismissive before, now she was grinning at him like there was no tomorrow. She obviously saw him as some sort of meal ticket which sucked because he didn't want her glomming onto him just because of his name.

"I didn't think it was worth mentioning."

"Oh please. Your family are only the most successful American designers of all time! I have a portfolio I would like to show you. A portfolio of my own sketches…"

"Oh …uh …"

"Come on. Don't clam up on me now. You admired my outfit didn't you?"

"Yeah…"

"So let's take a cab to my place and I'll show you everything."

Thomas didn't know what to say. This was all so surreal. Had a pregnant stranger just invited him to her apartment? Was she hormonal or crazy? _Or both,_ he wondered.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Feedback please!**_

**Chapter 2**

_**Los Angeles, California**_

Tears slid down her face as she sat silently beside the little crib, watching through blurred vision as her infant son slumbered on, seemingly blissfully unaware of all of the turmoil going on around him. She was glad for that much. His short life had been too filled with upset already. She blamed herself for all of it too. If she were only a stronger person…

She heard footsteps in the hallway and knew that he was coming to see her, to try to talk "some sense" into her, convince her what they had was good and still worth fighting for. She knew he didn't really believe that; she didn't either actually. Not anymore. He just hated to lose an acquisition (which was what she clearly was to him) and she hated that she still loved him so much after the many ways he had hurt her.

"Katie," Bill said, coming to a stop in the doorway, pressing his large hand to the frame. "We need to talk." She didn't answer so he raised his voice an octave. "Katie, dammit. I said we need to talk and I'd prefer we do it away from our impressionable son."

Katie looked up at him, wiping away her tears. "Right now, I have nothing to say to you. Just leave me alone. Leave us both alone."

"Katie –"

"Bill," she said in a low yet firm tone of voice. "I said, leave me alone. Let Will sleep and let me- let me go!"

Bill sighed, eyes flashing. "That's not an option, Katie. I love you."

"I am not going to even dignify that with a response," Katie said. "Just leave. Go to Brooke. I know you'd rather be with her than me and your son anyway."

"That's not true, Katie. I made a mistake."

"Screwing my sister repeatedly behind my back… That's not a mistake, Bill. It's cold; it's methodical and it's sick. So sick!" Katie dropped her voice as she saw her son beginning to stir. "Just go. I want to shield Will from this so please, just go."

"Fine," Bill said. "I have to get back to work anyway but I am coming back here. Make no mistake about that. I'm coming home to you and to Will. Where I belong. I'll convince you that we are it for each other. Somehow, someway."

"Don't count on it," Katie muttered and turned away as she heard his footsteps retreating down the hall. She then moved to the crib and placed a very gentle hand on her son's cheek. He seemed to respond to her warm touch and he stopped squirming, falling back into a restful state. He began to snore anew, sounding just like his father always did. She prayed that that was the only trait he took from Bill or god help them all.

XoXoXo

_**Back in Port Charles**_

"So this is the Metro Court," Eric said as he walked into the hotel with Taylor and Steffy at his side. He looked around, an appreciative look in his eyes. He had always appreciated beauty and this place was all that and more. "More classically stylish than most places back home."

"Yeah it's not too shabby, I guess," Steffy agreed. "Can you get us a table, Grandfather?"

"Yes. Are you two going somewhere?" Eric asked.

Taylor looked at Steffy knowingly. "Eric, she's very pregnant now. I imagine the baby is causing her need to use the facilities fairly frequently."

"Ahhh. I remember that happening with Stephanie…" He sighed. "But yes, I'll get us a table. You two… Do what you need to do."

"Thanks," Taylor and Steffy said in unison. Taylor then linked arms with her daughter and they hurried towards the bathroom.

Eric shook his head. He had never understood why women wanted to go to the bathroom together but that was one mystery of the feminine mystique he didn't ever expect to comprehend. He followed a group of people to the dining area and got online to wait for the host to seat him. It was a long line, backing clear up to the doorway.

A woman with long, bright red locks of hair stood in front of him and she turned as he tapped his watch noisily. "Long wait isn't it?" The woman said. She was uniquely attractive and about his age, he would guess.

Eric nodded. "Yes, it seems so."

"You'd think being mother of the owner of the establishment would mean something." She sighed. "Oh no. That sounded so pretentious, didn't it?"

Eric smiled. "No need to apologize. It's a mother's prerogative to throw her weight around once in a while." He laughed so she knew he wasn't being serious. "So your son or daughter owns this hotel?"

"My daughter, Carly, yes. To be fair, I don't think she even knows I'm back in town yet." The woman smiled. "Anyway, since we might be here for a while, we might as well chat… I'm Bobbie."

"Eric," he said, holding out his hand to her. She shook it and smiled back. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise."

"Do you have family here – besides Carly?"

"Oh yes. Many family members actually. Two grandsons, a granddaughter, just to name a few. What about you? Do you have any family in these parts?"

"My granddaughter Steffy is living here now," Eric said. "I am here for a few days visiting her. So far I am enjoying it. It seems less hustle-and-bustle than where I come from."

Bobbie nodded and seemed about to say something when suddenly a husky, masculine voice was suddenly calling her name. "Bobbie Spencer! Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?"

Eric turned around curiously to see a very handsome dark-haired man pushing through the crowd. He was tall and lean and had an aging Adonis-like quality about him. Eric looked back at Bobbie. She was beaming brightly, her rouged lips parted in a wide smile.

"Noah Drake," she said. "I'll be … When did you get back to town?"

"About five hours ago. You look great." Noah held out his lean arms to her and gave her a big, decidedly affectionate hug.

Bobbie patted his back. "You don't look half bad yourself, Noah."

"Thanks… I have a table already. Care to join me?"

"Sure, that'd be great. This line sure isn't moving anywhere." She linked her arm with Noah's as Eric watched. She turned back then to look at Eric. "It was so nice to meet you. Enjoy your visit here in Port Charles."

"I will," Eric said and felt oddly disappointed as he saw the buxom redhead meld into the crowd with another man.


End file.
